


Pull Up, Pull Up

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney thrive in dangerous situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Up, Pull Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Into the Fire" (song by Thirteen Senses)

Their puddlejumper was on fire, and they were probably going to die.

Strangely, Rodney didn’t feel terrified by that anymore. He needed more than two hands to count the number of times he’d almost died since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy, and having John at the ‘jumper’s controls meant that even an inevitable-seeming death could be cheated.

His fingers slowed on the keyboard of his laptop, having diverted as much power and rerouted as much control as he could— now, it was all down to John’s flying, and that was something he did not want to miss.

And when their ‘jumper passed the last obstacle and they were in the clear, Rodney laughed and leaned over to kiss John, just before they went through the ‘gate.

THE END


End file.
